TroubleShooter
TroubleShooter is a fairyweight class robot that competed at Kilobots XXXVI and XXXVII. Armed with a horizontal undercutting blade, it has been very successful in competition, winning its first event and finishing as the runner up in its second event. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI TroubleShooter was first slated to face Rainbow Power, but Rainbow Power wasn't constructed prior to the event, so TroubleShooter advanced by forfeit. TroubleShooter's first real match was against Grater Good, a two-wheel drive wedge. Prior to the fight, Grater Good had been outfitted with foam bumpers to dampen the impact of TroubleShooter's weapon. As the fight began, Grater Good moved slowly out of its starting square, allowing TroubleShooter to spin up its weapon and attack Grater Good. The first hit seemed to immobilize Grater Good, but after a transmitter reset the robot began to move again. The much faster TroubleShooter continued to slash Grater Good with its weapon, cutting away at the protective foam but not doing much damage to its sturdy wedge. The fight moved closer to the arena center, but the fight continued much the same, with TroubleShooter pounding on Grater Good and doing little damage. TroubleShooter's attacks wound up flipping itself over, raising the height of its spinning weapon. The next hit dug deep into the protective foam and the tape that held it in place, seizing TroubleShooter's weapon and pinning the two together. However, Grater Good didn't have the traction to do anything with the now-vulnerable TroubleShooter before it was able to free itself. The fight continued, with TroubleShooter again becoming stuck in Grater Good's tape. The two were unable to become unstuck, so the fight was paused and the two were unstuck. The fight began again, and TroubleShooter retreated to spin its blade up again. Grater Good tried to pursue, but its left wheel lost traction briefly, causing the robot to spin and expose its rear to TroubleShooter. Seeing an opportunity, TroubleShooter attacked, slicing the foam entirely off of Grater Good's right wheel. Now struggling to even move, TroubleShooter continued to hammer on Grater Good, eventually ripping the entire hub off of the right side. Now unable to do anything but spin in place, Grater Good was counted out, giving TroubleShooter its first win. In the next round, TroubleShooter faced vertical spinner Mr. Do. TroubleShooter won this fight. In the finals, TroubleShooter faced Mr. Do again. Mr. Do once again lost, making TroubleShooter the champion of the fairyweight class. TroubleShooter returned for the fairyweight rumble, but lost a wheel midway through the match, resulting in a loss of control that eventually ended with the robot pitting itself. Kilobots XXXVII In the first round, TroubleShooter faced Scoop. TroubleShooter won this fight and advanced. In the next round, TroubleShooter faced Derpy Dozer. Derpy Dozer rushed forward but swerved near the arena center, giving TroubleShooter time to spin up. Eventually Derpy Dozer and TroubleShooter clashed a few times, with Derpy Dozer pushing TroubleShooter into the arena center. Derpy Dozer and Troubleshooter maneuvered around eachother for a little bit, with Derpy Dozer driving into the red hazard. Eventually, Derpy Dozer lined up a charge at TroubleShooter into the arena center, but the impact flung Derpy Dozer into the open pit, giving TroubleShooter the win. In the next round, TroubleShooter was matched up against The Grate Gatsby, which was looking for revenge after losing to TroubleShooter at a previous event. The Grate Gatsby again attempted to box rush its opponent, but it was unable to, swerving and needing to regain its bearings as TroubleShooter spun its undercutting blade up. After the first hit propped TroubleShooter up vertically, The Grate Gatsby made a fatal driving error, turning away and running into the blue hazard, which tossed it into the corner. TroubleShooter regained its footing and slashed one of The Grate Gatsby's tires off as The Grate Gatsby tried to steady itself. This hit also knocked a magnet loose off the underside of The Grate Gatsby and sent TroubleShooter spiraling out of control. As The Grate Gatsby tried to pursue the out-of-control TroubleShooter, it drove over its own lost magnet, sticking it to the floor and rendering it immobile, as without one of its tires it no longer had the traction necessary to free itself. As The Grate Gatsby was being counted out, TroubleShooter finally got back on its feet, cruising in and smashing the pinned Gatsby, tossing it to the side and mangling its wedge, but also freeing it. Limping due to losing a tire and without an effective wedge, The Grate Gatsby had no choice but to continue charging at TroubleShooter. With its wedge off the ground, TroubleShooter's low blade was able to slice the second tire off, leaving The Grate Gatsby with very little pushing power. This allowed TroubleShooter to push The Grate Gatsby into the corner and smash the hub for its left wheel entirely. Now immobile in the arena center, TroubleShooter knocked the other hub off before The Grate Gatsby tapped out. Next, TroubleShooter faced lifter Beaky. TamroubleShooter won this fight and advanced to the championship once again. TroubleShooter fought Pissed Off Unicorn in the finals. As Pissed Off Unicorn came up from the loser's bracket, Pissed Off Unicorn had to win twice in order to become the fairyweight champion, leaving TroubleShooter as the runner-up for the event. TroubleShooter returned for the fairyweight rumble. It did well, but was eventually pitted by The Grate Gatsby. In the end, Derpy Dozer won the fairyweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 2 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors